


A Walk in the Park

by PuppetMaster55



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 07:52:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16888563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PuppetMaster55/pseuds/PuppetMaster55
Summary: Shiro and Lance on a fall date, with cups of coffee in hand.





	A Walk in the Park

The air nipped and bit at them, and Shiro relished in how Lance clung to him for warmth, in how warm Lance felt snuggled up against his side. 

Together, they strolled along, coffee cups in hand. Shiro grinned and laughed at a joke Lance made, and leaned in close. The kiss was quick at first, and soft, and when Shiro deepened it he could taste the remnants of Lance’s own coffee on his tongue. Pumpkin spice, Lance’s fall favorite. It tasted like love. 

Shiro grinned into the kiss, pulling Lance flush against him.


End file.
